


Empty Chairs, At Empty Tables [Podfic]

by Carpe_History, Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crew as Family, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Ghosts, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spock Prime misses his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: A podfic of Empty Chairs, At Empty Tables by Geritashipper123.Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;Though lovers be lost love shall not;And death shall have no dominion.





	Empty Chairs, At Empty Tables [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty Chairs, At Empty Tables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597359) by [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123). 



 

[Empty Chairs, at Empty Tables](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d574stxg71837hd/empty_chairs.mp3)

 

I hope you all enjoy! Please leave comments on the original fic, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables if you like the story! Follow Geritashipper on Tumblr too! :D 

I'm on Tumblr as well at asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.tumblr.com


End file.
